1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the automobiles having the electro drive (AHED).
2. Prior Art
AHED are produced in great variety of constructions. The maximum speed of AHED is limited. A mileage of AHED is limited by the capacity of the electro accumulator. Existing AHED are not provided with the magnetohydrodynamic engine (MHDE).